create_logopediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWAY-TV/DT
WWAY-TV/DT1/DT3, virtual channel 25, UHF digital channel 15, is an independent television network in Burbank, California, United States. It also serves as the Adult Swim-affiliated television network only in the afternoon and nightly. WWAY-DT views court show programming and some Adult Swim shows. The two stations share studio facilities in Olive Avenue just south of Nickelodeon Animation Studios, and WWAY-DT's transmitter is located in Olive Avenue. WWAY-DT is the flagship station for the court shows, We The People with Gloria Allred, America's Court with Judge Ross, and Supreme Justice with Judge Karen Mills only on weekday afternoons. WWAY-TV/DT1/DT3 is also the flagship station for a daypart network from Cartoon Network, called Adult Swim, starting from 3:00pm in the primetime afternoon, to 11:00pm at night. On Saturdays, WWAY-DT1/DT3 launched a anime programming block called Toonami Saturdays, or just called Toonami. starting from Saturdays midnights at 12:00am to 6:00am. The station is owned by Tribune Broadcasting, subsidary of Tribune Media. As a sister channel and a duopoly of The CW-affiliated television network WXZH-DT (channel 31), (UHF digital channel 20). WWAY-TV The 155tv launched a television show called Loiter Squad and Decker, Unclassified. Only on Fridays at 2pm, 3pm and 12am (midnights), which is also the flagship programs with the court shows. WWAY-DT The 155tv is available on Kinemaster Cable Networks, channel 15, and The 155tv is available on High Definition version channel 1015. History WWAY-DT first signed on the air as JVC1 NETWORK. in March 1, 1979. JVC1 NETWORK has sports programming and news programming. WWAY-DT first aired news only at 7:00pm on the whole hour at that time. until at January 12, 1985 WWAY-DT moved the news programming to a new time at 9:00pm weeknights and weekends. in February 23, 1995, JVC1 NETWORK has updated the new style of the logo. The rainbow version of the JVC1 NETWORK varies to some of the programming. JVC1 NETWORK is only stylized in capitalized letters. In 2002, The rainbow variation of the logo is only on the commercial adverts only. The programming of the logo stayed orange until september 2007. September 2009, JVC1 NETWORK is changed to The 155tv with the different silhouettes, such as an sticker of an classic alien, and a silhouette of a present in christmas and January 2010. Until May 2015, The 155tv only has a silhouette of an classic sticker of an sun with a pair of shades. Tribune Media announced that The 155tv is merged with an nightly daypart network from Cartoon Network, called Adult Swim. after Cartoon Network gave Tribune Media permission agreement with Adult Swim, Which is from Cartoon Network. WWAY-DT now has many entertaining programs, court programming, and Adult Swim programming, starting from May 2016. Programming on WWAY-DT1 The 155tv Syndicated court programming shows air on WWAY-DT include on WWAY-DT is We The People with Gloria Allred, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Cops, Saturday Night Live, and a Live-action show series premiere programming Shocktober. Newscasts WWAY-DT has its own news programming called The 155tv News at 10:00pm, also known as The 10 O'clock News on The 155tv Adult Swim. Unfortunately, WWAY-DT did not de-emphasize the amount of news reporters. it only has an equal number of news reporters and camera directors to better illustrate the story. The 155tv also airs "The 155tv Morning News", "The 5 O'clock News on The 155tv", and The 6 O'clock News on The 155tv. Digital Television Digital channels 25.1 | 1080i | Main programming - WWAY-DT The 155tv Adult Swim 25.2 |480i| Buzzr 25.3 |480i| Antenna TV WWAY-DT2/DT3 WWAY-DT2/DT4 is an ABC-affiliated television network that is an sister station to The 155tv, and CW-affiliated television station WXZH-DT. The station is owned by J.W. Scripps Company, and it is operated by Tribune Broadcasting. Simular to The 155tv News at 5pm, 6pm, and 10pm, WWAY ABC10 airs news programming at 5pm, 6pm, and 11pm. Than airing the news programming at 10:00pm every night. WWAY ABC10 only airs the news programming at 11pm nightly. WWAY ABC10 is also the flagship station for the TV court show, called Judge Joe Brown only on weekday afternoons at 4:00 and 4:30pm. On cable, the station is available on Kinemaster Cable Network channel 10 and AT&T U-Verse channel 15. also on high definition channels 1010 and 1015. Programming on WWAY-DT2 ABC10 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Judge Joe Brown Scrubs The Chew General Hospital The People's Court Street Court with Judge Mazz Hot Bench The Wendy Williams Show Jimmy Kimmel Live TMZ on TV Saturday Night Live Law & Order Dish Nation The View ABC World News Tonight with David Muir Justice For All with Judge Cristina Perez Syndicated programs on WWAY-DT2/DT4 include 2 Broke Girls, Fear Factor, Total Blackout with Jaleel White (available on WWAY-DT1, and WWAY-DT2/DT4), and Battlestar Galactica (available on WWAY-DT1 and WWAY-DT2/DT4). WWAY-DT2/DT4 airs some court programming also. The station also airs mostly ABC programming from ABC Televsion Network. On saturdays, ABC10 WWAY-DT2/DT4 also airs Saturday morning cartoon programming block called Toonzai Saturdays on WWAY ABC10. WGLT-TV FOX18 shares proramming called Xploration Station only on Saturdays at 11am and 12pm. Newscasts on WWAY-DT2/DT4 WWAY ABC10 News or also known as WWAY NEWS10 on ABC10 airs from 11:00pm to 12:00am to an whole hour. not only WWAY-DT1 The 155tv did not de-emphasize the amount of newscasts, but on WWAY-DT4 ABC10 did de-emphasize the amount of newscasts to better illustrate the story. WWAY ABC10 does not air the news on the whole hour on the weekends. just on the half-hour only. From 11:00pm to 11:30pm. WWAY ABC10 also air morning news called WWAY ABC10 Morning News at 6am. WWAY ABC10 not only air the morning news program only at 6:00pm, it also air the morning news program at 7am, and at 8am, called WWAY ABC10 Morning News at 7am, and WWAY ABC10 Morning News at 8am. WWAY ABC10 Saturday Night News programming WWAY ABC10 Late News Tonight WWAY-DT2/DT4 ABC10 airs Saturday night news every late night. called ABC10 Late News Tonight. Every Saturdays and Sundays at 11:00pm to 11:30pm every weekend nights. starting from 2017-present. See Also 1. ^ UPN and WB to Combine, Forming New TV Network, The New York Times 2. ^ Gannett Completes Its Acquisition of Belo, TVNewsCheck, December 23, 2007 External links • the155tvofficial.com - WWAY-DT official website • Query the FCC's TV station database for WWAY-DT •Query the FCC's TV station database for WXZH Category:Infobox templates C Category:Templates infobox